1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a safety system of roll guards for wheel assemblies that depend from a vehicle such as an anesthesia machine and support the vehicle on a floor surface for its movements in all directions on the floor surface. Each wheel assembly has and is protected by its own roll guard, unconnected with any part of such wheel assembly or with the vehicle. Each roll guard sweeps away any object that would otherwise be encountered by its wheel assembly on the floor surface and would obstruct, snag or prevent movement of the wheel on such floor surface. And any wheel assembly that would otherwise encounter a dangling object that would obstruct, snag or prevent movement of the wheel on the floor surface is swept away by its roll guard.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention appertains is further rolling or turning movement being prevented by an anesthesia machine, having depending wheel assemblies mounting wheels, when anyone, or more, of the numerous electrical cords, electrical cables, electric wires, hoses, tubes and tubings (hereinafter referred to as "objects"), and having a variety of sizes ranging from 3/32" to 1/2" in diameter and lengths ranging from 3 feet to 19 feet, is in the path of the anesthesia machine's rolling or turning movement, whether a portion of such object is lying upon the floor surface or whether a portion of such object is in proximate dangling relationship, by a wheel snagging the portion of such object lying upon the floor surface and thereby preventing continued rolling or turning movement of such snagged wheel or by a portion of the wheel assembly snagging the portion of such object in proximate dangling relationship thereto to thereby block and prevent continued rolling or turning movement of the wheel mounted by such wheel assembly.
The anesthesia machine has to roll or turn freely on its its floor surface for the following reasons:
1. Instant access to the anesthesia machine is necessary for:
a. Safety inspection to make certain that the air hoses, electrical plugs and outlets are properly connected, and which procedure must be performed every morning pursuant to prescribed guidelines. PA1 b. Turning on the peripheral electrical equipment that has on-off switches located on the rear of the anesthesia machine. PA1 c. Adjusting the alarm volume switches located to the rear of the peripheral electrical equipment. PA1 d. Trouble-shooting electrical problems. PA1 e. Calibrating carbon dioxide gas monitors. PA1 f. Changing anesthesia gas containment cylinders located on the back of the anesthesia machine.
2. The position of the anesthesia machine, in relation to the operating table, changes with the practitioner, some of whom prefer the anesthesia machine on the right, some on the left, some perpendicular to the O.R. (operating room) table, some a little less than perpendicular, some a little more, etc. Basically, the machine's location has to be adjusted for accessibility and comfort of the practitioner.
3. An anesthesia machine may have to be moved from its working position when a patient is brought into an O.R. on a stretcher in order that the head end of the stretcher is even with the head end of the O.R. table. This problem arises because of the limited space available in the O.R. for all the equipment required to perform today's highly sophisticated operations. This procedure is repeated in reverse order when the patient is moved from the O.R. table to his stretcher.
4. When a patient is finally situated on the O.R. table, the anesthesia-machine's position may have to be readjusted so that the anesthesia provider can reach both the patient and his anesthesia machine without moving his own body.
5. After the patient has been anesthetized, the position of the patient on the O.R. table may need to be changed to accommodate the surgery, such as sitting, lateral, prone or lithotomy position, which often requires the anesthesia machine to be brought closer to the patient in order that the anesthesia breathing circuit, usually 30 to 36 inches in length, will reach the patient's airway.
6. In certain surgeries, the O.R. table is rotated 90.degree. or more in order that the surgeon can have good access to the upper body areas of the head, neck and shoulders. In such instances, the anesthesia machine must follow the patient to prevent the breathing circuit from being disconnected which could cause the patient to become hypoxic (lack of oxygen). At the end of these kinds of surgeries, the O.R. table must be returned to its original position in order that the anesthesia provider can properly support the patient's airway when anesthesia is discontinued. The anesthesia machine must be able to follow such return movement.
7. During surgery, rapid access to the back of the anesthesia machine may be necessary to replace depleted oxygen tanks if a mainline oxygen source failure occurs. A mainline nitrous oxide gas source failure requiring depleted tank replacement would require moving the machine to a more accessible position.
8. Rapid access to the back of the anesthesia machine would be necessary in the event of a sudden electrical power failure to allow the practitioner to evaluate the machine for power cord disconnection.
9. An anesthesia machine is moved when so required for another anesthesia provider to travel behind the machine in order to get to the anesthesia care area to assist in anesthesia care, give consultations, assist in emergency situations and to provide relief for breaks and meals.
10. An anesthesia machine often has to be repositioned to allow x-ray access to the O.R. table from the head area.
11. When the anesthesia machine needs servicing and/or equipment maintenance, it is usually moved to a location or other room to afford access to all its sides.
12. If, during surgery, the anesthesia machine has a serious equipment failure, such as a patient ventilator failure, the failed machine would be rolled out for removal with its place being taken by rolling in a new anesthesia machine.
13. An anesthesia machine is top heavy, and, if a person were to give the machine a hard shove to move it and its wheels were blocked or obstructed, such person not only can injure himself, but also such hard shove could cause the top-heavy machine to topple over.